A central problem of multi-sensor data fusion is to correctly combine information in the presence of imprecise, uncertain, and even incorrect data. This problem is more serious in instances where potential lives or valuable property are at stake, such as during covert and/or military operations. Typically, data taken from subsequent time instances using multiple sensors is presupposed to be independent and identically distributed (IID). The treatment of data as IID does little to account for imprecise, uncertain, or incorrect data.